


Who scheduled this party?

by Feelingsinwinter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 10th march, Birthday, Bucky's birthday, Fluff, Happy Birthday Old Man, M/M, Steve Rogers Helps, Tony Stark organize a party, but it's good, i don't know how to tag, it's even better, nothing goes as planned, or so Tony thought, or so he thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/pseuds/Feelingsinwinter
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are organizing Bucky's birthday but something goes wrong. A very small, teeny, tiny thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of the first works I've posted on AO3 and I'm very much nervous about it. English isn't my first language but I had some help from a wonderful, marvelous person. Thank you a lot [Tisfan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan) !  
> I did this one for - obviously - Bucky's Birthday and I really hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under the name of feelingsinwinter.

The restaurant they chose had an old history with the wonder boys of the Avengers. Back in 1937, Steve and a few friends had had enough money to eat there all together with Bucky to celebrate his twentieth birthday. The place was owned by a charming couple and it was one of the first memories Bucky had retrieved after… well, when he started remembering.

The original owners had passed away some time ago and the restaurant was now managed by their granddaughters and if the place didn’t look as exactly as it was before, it was a close thing. Steve had been mesmerized when Tony had led him there, showing it to him and asking if it was a good idea. The smile the soldier had turn his way, that day, had been fond and so sweet, Tony hadn’t know what to do with it nor react to the hug Steve had given him – almost crushing his bones for fuck sake.

Luckily enough, Steve didn't give voice to the speech Tony knew was lurking behind his teeth about all the sweetness he thought right at the moment, and rather they started talking practical things. Like organization and invitations. That was way easier.

***

A few days later, when Tony called the owners, he had the surprise to know the party was already scheduled, the number of guests a little bit higher than expected but it wasn’t something Tony couldn’t have handled.

“I see Rogers already took the initiative, great, good. I think that will be all, then. I hope you’ll have a great day, see you there on the tenth!”

The lady on the other side of the phone agreed and that was all. He should have known something was up.

***

“Come on, doll, you can tell me. I can act surprised pretty well, you know that.”

The arms around Tony’s waist were warm, well, one of them was at least. He leaned in the embrace with a small smile and tipped his head back to look at Bucky. The bastard was wearing that pleading expression that granted him everything he was asking for. Usually, at least.

“Nope. No. No way. I’d know you wouldn’t be as much as you should. Fuck you,” Tony added when Bucky pulled up the puppy eyes.

“Is that my birthday gift? You gonna fuck me in the mattress, Tony?” Bucky literally purred in the genius’s ear.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed before elbowing Bucky in the ribs. “Get off of me, you little shit.” He shook his head while Bucky was snickering. 

Bucky scraped his hair back into a bun and fastened it with an elastic. 

Leaning against the furniture, Tony couldn’t help the smile as he gazed at the soldier’s body, so well displayed in his suit. Tony knew Bucky’d wear it wonderfully. The thing was, Tony had to keep himself from peeling him from his cloths, they couldn’t be late for this one.

They were supposed to meet the rest of the Avengers at the restaurant so Tony wasn’t surprised when they drew closer and heard a lot of noise. What was a surprise, though, were the whole families and children scattered around the place, among balloons, cakes, gifts and the mass of decorations. Everything was in Bucky’s name and yet Tony couldn’t remember inviting a dozen unknown adults and almost as many kids who were actually crowding the Avengers, screaming and yelling and laughing so loud it was almost as annoying as it was endearing.

Of course Clint was the first to spot them. He quickly made his way toward them, frowning slightly despite the sparkle in his eyes that occurred each time he had to spend time with kids. He had such an easy way with them, it was always a small wonder to watch.

“Who scheduled this party?” Clint inquired, a two year old perched on his hip.

“I believe Steve did? When I called, they told me it was already done. I thought Rogers took charge, as usual.”

The grin that was actually starting to eat the blonde’s face was ominous at best. Clint bounced up on his toes and peered inside the room until he made eye contact with Natasha. She was chatting with an unknown woman. She ended her conversation and came quickly, a gleam in her eyes betraying her amusement.

“So, I was talking with that charming woman,” Natasha said, with a wry smile, “and it appear that Ms. Dolores Rogers reserved the place for her son, Bucky Rogers, who’s celebrating his eighth birthday today.”

“You gotta be kidding me.” huffed Tony.

“Absolutely not,” deadpanned Clint.

“If you laugh, Bucky, I swear to god I’m going to punch you.”

Beside Tony, Bucky was almost vibrating from laughter, keeping it discreet and silent but it looked painful to keep it in.

“So… we do have a reservation but it’s not for us.” 

“Yup,” confirmed Natasha.

“But I did paid for a part of it, right?”

“Mhm.” 

“Well, then…”

Straightening his tie and adjusting his suit, Tony made his way toward the birthday boy, stopping from time to time to chat with kids jumping almost on him, bouncing on their feet in excitation. Arriving near the young mother, they talked for a while, Tony gesturing wildly in his own way to illustrate whatever he was saying.

At some point, the mother called her son and they chatted for a few more seconds before the boy started jumping like mad, yelling in delight before jumping and hugging Tony. He then jumped off and ran toward Bucky, skidding to a halt in front of them.

“Happy Birthday, Mr. Barnes! Mr. Stark asked me if I was ok to share my birthday with you and, like, wow, of course I am! Do you like chocolate cake? Ma’ took chocolate cake because I love chocolate. And strawberries. You like strawberries?”

Dealing with the kid was easier than Bucky thought it would be and by the end of it, everything had settled and the Avengers were scattered around the room, talking easily with the Rogers’s family and wrangling all the kids.

After a whole round through the room, chatting with probably everyone and having all those people wishing him a happy birthday, Bucky finally found the time to be with Tony. They settled up against the wall near the exit, champagne in hand and smiling despite the tiredness starting to rear its head.

“… We still can do something else tomorrow, if you prefer. It will be a bit late but I’m pretty sure we can make it happen…”

Bucky slung an arm around his shoulder and shut him up with a soft kiss.

“Nah, doll. This is perfect. Look,” he said with a small nod toward Natasha.

In front of her, a small girl was showing Natasha the latest dance move she learned at her lesson. Near her, Clint was diverting the kids with some tricks he learned at the circus, juggling and pulling some small magic tricks. Thor was waiting his turn to tell some stories of his own he loved to tell. Involving lots of adventures, and probably more blood and guts than the moms would think good for them, the kids loved it. They probably enjoyed the easy smile of the god, too, the way his whole face lit up when he was talking. Bruce was discussing quietly with the boy’s mother, smiling softly at her.

Leaning against Bucky’s warm side, he smiled and let his head lean on his shoulder.  
“Yeah, this is great.”

The kids were amazed, laughing, and Bucky had that sweet smile of his, fond and so soft it was a wonder in itself.

“Still in shape, old man? Because what’s waiting in our room isn’t for the weak.”

“Hmm,” purred the soldier, “can’t wait.”

Huddled together, warm and surrounded by the voice of their friends and the giggling of delighted children, it was probably better than what Tony had prepared for the party. His left hand found its way into Bucky’s back pocket and he raised on his toes to plant a kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“Happy birthday, James.”


End file.
